UTAU: Brace On!
by Tricky Trix
Summary: Teto, Defoko and Momo. This UTAU trio use special bracers to fight some unknown robot threat which they lazily named 'UNKNOWNs' since robots or androids can apply to certain people. Along the way, they meet new allies as well as try to figure out more about the 'UNKNOWNS'. Be sure to stock lots of bread for Teto. xD


-I do not own any of the UTAUs or Vocaloids used for this fic-

UTAU: Brace On!

Chapter 1

Fight for Bread,Teto!

It was morning when students go to school, adults go to work and NEETs continue on with their games which they had been playing since the day before. The streets of Notes City were filled with people rushing around trying to get to their destination before they were late and there seem to be an accident at one of the many junctions causing some major traffic problems. The noise pollution was high with drivers in their respective vehicles blasting their horns continuously as if it would help clear the traffic jam, some people arguing over some incident and what usually happens during a chaotic rush hour.

A red-haired teenage girl was happily eating some French bread she managed to get at a nearby bakery. She was sitting on a bench ignoring all the noise and focusing only on enjoying her food. With every bite, the girl slowly chewed the bread to savour the taste.

"Mm-hm. Tasty as ever!"

_Watashino koi wo higekino Juliet ni shinaide  
Kokokara tsuredashite..._

"That voice..."

The girl heard the voice of a girl singing and looked up to see the big screen on one of the buildings was showing a past concert of Hatsune Miku. Miku was one of the idols parts of the group named Vocaloid. They were the most popular idols in Notes City and Teto hoped she could someday join their group.

_Sonna kibun yo_

Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
Seizei ii yumewo minasai  
Otona wa mou neru jikan yo

The song was sung by Miku with Kaito Shion. They looked like they would make a good couple and the girl did not care whom her idol ended up with as long as she was happy with the man she had chosen. The girl continued eating her bread when suddenly an explosion was heard and the song stopped. She looked to see the screen had cracked due to something large had crashed into it.

While most of the crowd were panicking or just stared in shock and what just occurred, the girl quickly finished up the rest of her bread. She quickly tossed the paper bag which the bread were in into the nearest rubbish bin and ran towards the motorcycle parking lot situated not far from her location. Suddenly the red bracer-like accessory on her left arm started to ring. While running, she pressed the small button on the left side of the bracer. The bracer opened up and a video communication was played on small screen the lifted part of the accessory. A girl with purple short-hair appeared on-screen looking serious.

"Teto, where are you?! We got an Unknown on the loose near the public library!"

The red-haired girl whose name was Teto muttered a quick apology.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just out eating-..."

"French Bread again?"

The knowing tone from the violet hair girl and the frown on her face made Teto gulped.

"B-but...Defoko..."

"It's Utane...seriously; can't you and Momo call me by my proper name?"

"But Momo said..."

"Enough with what Momo said. Speaking of which, she sped off on her own to face the Unknown."

"Then...it's good as settled...right?"

Defoko then sighed at Teto's question. Teto knew what her friend wanted her to do.

"You want me to go and finish the job right?"

"Good that you understand that."

Teto had finally got on her motorcyle which was actually a customized Xonda 4v. Defoko found the concept design so cool that she used it to make motorcycles for herself, Teto and Momo. She turned on the ignition.

"Tell Momo to hang in there!"

"Before I forget...Momo's bracer is currently damaged...so you probably got about 3 minutes."

Teto put on her red motorcycle helmet and turned off her bracer communicator function.

"3 minutes is all I need."

* * *

Meanwhile

A girl with middle-length pink hair was holding her own against the single unknown. Her short-sleeve white shirt and green skirt were torn revealing her underwear but the girl, whose name was Momo Momonoe, was not backing down. She threw a few more punches and kicks against the steel robot but the machine man was only pushed back and their damage done seem to be minimal at best.

"Where the heck is Teto?! If only I could use my bracer..."

Momo's bracer was damaged in a previous fight against another unknown a couple of days before and Defoko was too busy configuring Teto's to repair hers. Defoko probably thought five minutes was more than enough. That's right. Momo has the ability to increase her strength but only for five minutes and time was almost up. The unknown raised its right fist and punched Momo right in the face sending her flying towards the library concrete wall. A few onlookers in the library screamed as they watched Momo slumped against the wall. The girl tried to get up but her five minutes was up and she was totally out of energy.

"Teto...Defoko..."

Suddenly she heard the sound of a motorcycle heading towards her. She chuckled.

"Finally..."

Momo smiled before fainting.

* * *

While Momo was busy keeping the unknown busy and Teto was on her motorcycle going to help Momo, Defoko felt something was not right. Teto failed to mention about the cracked screen due to an object crashing to it.

"She must have assumed it was from the unknown Momo was fighting...however..."

In a basement of a certain building, was Defoko. She is the brains and the technician of the team. Surrounded by all kinds of electronics for hacking and information-gathering, the basement was her bedroom, lab and workplace. Currently, she was trying to figure what was the object that had crashed a few moments ago.

"It looks...like some kind of egg..."

* * *

"MOMO!"

Teto got off her vehicle and went over to her friend who had lost consciousness. She then turned to the unknown machine man who seemed to only observe her. Teto pressed the button on the right side of the bracer. A robotic voice responded.

Bracer On!

Teto felt an increase in physical abilities as her bracer surged her with power.  
"Well...here goes..."

Teto rushed towards the machine man head-on. She punched him in the face but it did not seem to faze him.

"Physical attacks did not seem to be effective against it. Maybe I should try...woah!"

Teto barely managed to dodge as the machine man had suddenly executed such a fast flying kick and now heading straight for the library. The machine man did not crash into the building instead it jumped off the wall and then proceeded to another battle stance. Teto decided to take out its head but her opponent had moved before her and Teto found herself being punched and kicked multiple times and sent flying to walls a few times.

"Even with my increased strength, it is not enough. This guy is no mere grunt...maybe I should try focusing on only one part of his body."

Teto then made another mad dash towards her opponent but this time she kicked him right in the face. The machine man seemed stunned by her attack but recovered quickly and sent Teto flying with one of its fists.

"Aaaaaah!"

Teto flew upwards and then dropped to the ground. She was bleeding all over. Suddenly her bracer started ringing. She switched the bracer's communication feature and it showed a panicky Defoko on-screen.

"Teto! We got bad news! Wait...you are all beaten up?!"

Teto just managed a small laugh. Defoko sighed.

"Use your signature move, aim right at the chest. Force through all the way."

"How..."

"I was obviously analyzing the enemy, you dolt. Now hurry up! We got a situation and the bakery is in danger!"

This made something in Teto snapped.

"THE BAKERY?!"

Defoko nodded and showed footage of yet another unknown which apparently came out from the object that crashed into the screen. Teto shut off communication mode.

Teto got up to her feet with more spirit and vigor than ever. She quickly put into her right hand into her left breast pocket to reveal a dark-pink USB stick from it. She pressed the button on the back of the stick.

FINISHER

She then slots the stick into her bracer and press the right button to close it.

FINISHER A-OK

Teto channelled the energy received from the USB and pink-like energy started to gather around her right foot. She jumped and flying kicked the machine man right in the chest. It initially did not have any effect but Teto persevere. A moment later, a crack was visible on the unknown's chest and then it exploded. It took a while for the smoke to clear and the remains of the unknown disintegrated into nothing. That part of the unknowns was a mystery and Defoko was still working on it so Teto decided to leave it to her.

"More importantly, the bakery is in danger!"

Teto quickly returned to her motorcycle.

"TIME TO SAVE THE FRENCH BREAD!"

"So that was what she was worried about?"

Momo had regained consciousness. It looked like Teto had handled the unknown so the pink-haired girl thought it was time for her to take her leave. Suddenly, the library doors opened and the unfortunate people who were trapped in there came out to thank Momo and asked who Teto was. Momo being the shy girl she was quickly ran away. She needed to get on her motorcycle and see if she could help Teto in anyway.

She went to the parking lot she had parked her vehicle only to see a certain twin-tailed girl standing beside it. The girl was wearing a one-piece white dress and wearing a sunhat as if trying to hide her face. The girl noticed her and waved. Upon closer inspection of the girl's face, Momo realized who she was.

* * *

"WOAH!"

Teto had been doing nothing but dodge ever since she arrived on the scene. The unknown that came from the egg, which Defoko called it, had fire abilities. It was similar to the previous one she had just fought but this one was able to shoot fire from its palms as well as manipulate them to change targets.

While fighting, Teto keep a close eye on the bakery which was her source of French bread. She must protect it at all cost.

"Yes at all cost!"

Defoko who was observing just face palmed but smiled at her friend's simple-mindedness.

Teto dodged another fire attack which ended up roasting a tree.

"To battle fire...we need to counter it with water...but..."

The girl took out a blue USB stick from her right breast-pocket.

"I have ice...it should probably work"

FROST

Teto inserted the blue stick into the bracer and closed the bracer shut.

FROST A-OK

Teto raised her left hand up and then large circular ring appeared on top of her. The ring went down from her head to her feet. Teto's hair and her outfit's red trimmings changed to blue. Her left eye turned blue as well. As a warm-up, the now-blue Teto unleashed cold winds from her left arm at the unknown machine man. However, the unknown managed to fight back with fire to cancel the attack out.

"Looks like Defoko managed to finish the adjustments to the frost stick. It's working perfectly...and now...let's test it out. FOR THE BAKERY AND BREAD!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Chapter 2

Ninja your way through! Teto!

_Sometimes...a direct approach isn't the best course of action, Teto._

* * *

**Author's note:**

In short

The UTAU trio (Teto, Defoko and Momo) fight against unknown robots which they call 'UNKNOWN' since 'robot' also applies to certain people and they could not think of anything cool.

So basically, Teto(and Momo as well) fight against these unknowns using special bracers on their left arms. These bracers aren't any ordinary accessory. Once switched on, it gives the user a unique ability or a boost to physicals, etc.

Teto also used items called USB sticks which draws out different kind of powers once inserted into the bracer to fight the unknowns.

(I will try to do better for the action...)

By the way, when I do a single word underline...means it's the Bracer's robotic voice.

The Unknowns are mostly similar in design as in they have bodies made of special steel and shaped like a broad-chest musclemen and with a bald 'shiny' head with no nose and mouth and ears. Their eyes are red...like totally red. Some of them have special abilities and there are a few types of them.

If any questions, can ask through reviews.

Flames will just be ignored. Constructive reviews are appreciated and nice reviews ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!

If anybody sees stuff that relates to a certain W detective, I kind of got inspiration from that wonderful series.


End file.
